


Mediocre Skills

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [2]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #963“All my skills came from video games, so please forgive me for not knowing what the hell I’m doing.” from @writers-are-writers
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 4





	Mediocre Skills

You waited anxiously for Billy to show up for your date. Time and after time has he had to reschedule due to unexpected business meetings and such. But he promised you that he wouldn’t skip out on you this time. 

You were just about ready to leave the cafe until he slid into the seat opposite you, “Going somewhere?” You looked at him expectantly and he sighed, “I know, but at least I showed up this time.”

“Well, it’s your time to pick what we do for our date.”

Billy smiled, “I’m gonna be honest, I completely forgot, but then I saw a place while driving here and I know exactly what we’re going to do.”

* * *

“Paintball? Really?” you asked incredulously as Billy entered the glow in the dark paint balling venue.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun!”

You looked at him up and down, “Aren’t you overdressed for something like this?”

He shrugged, “I’ll be fine. Besides, we can rent out gear.”

Twenty minutes later, you and Billy stood in a warehouse with three other people that made up your team and another five that were your opposing team. 

“Alright everyone. I want a clean game. No dirty tricks.” one of the employees explained. He then pointed to a big clock on the far wall, “When that clock hits zero, then the game is over, unless all members of the opposing team get shot. So, are y’all ready?” you and everyone else cheered. 

Billy looked at you, “Stay by my side at all times.”

You saluted him, “Yes, sir.” he chuckled and faced your team, “Alright, guys. Plan of attack?”

The other three were two girls and a guy looking around to be 16 or 17, “Ummm divide and conquer?” the guy asked.

Billy nodded, “Okay. You three go out first. You girls go on the left and the right, you two decide your preference. My man, you’ll take the middle. We’ll go in behind you and take out who you miss.”

The teenagers looked impressed, “You seem to know what you’re doing.”

Billy smirked, “Former Marine.”

“Awesome! We’re so gonna win!” one of the girls said.

You chuckled, “Not unless you follow his orders. You guys ready?”

“Hell yeah!” the other girl exclaimed. 

Billy stood up straight, “Alright, let’s beat these guys!”

The timer started and the room became dark with a UV light. The only way you could spot someone was by their neon circle painted on their front and back. Your team had neon blue while the other team had neon orange. 

Shots started to fire while you and Billy ducked behind foam pillars. 

“Cover me?” Billy asked and you nodded.

He ran out from behind the pillar shooting at anyone with neon orange. You tried to as well, but you kept missing. You heard Billy laughing, “Baby, those guys were like five feet away from you and you missed!”

**“All my skills came from video games, so please forgive me for not knowing what the hell I’m doing!”**

“Fair enough.” you then flinched when a paintball with mere centimeters away from hitting you. Billy immediately raised his gun and shot the kid. 

“Aw man!”

You laughed, “Nice try, kid!” Another shot came your way, but missed. Someone stood over Billy’s shoulder and he ducked while you fired some shots, a few hitting the player.

“Dammit!” they cried out.

“Nice job, babe.”

You were giddy, “Hah! Did you see that?! That was so-”SPLAT, “DAMMIT!” you’d been shot.

Billy laughed, “You tried.” he pat your head and went running after the player who shot you. You sighed as you got up and walked to the “dead zone” where three of the other team’s players sat and one of yours.

One of them spoke up, “Your boyfriend is scary good at this.”

You nodded, “Yeeeaaah, he’s a former Marine.”

“What the Hell! That’s cheating!”

You scrunched up your face, “Is it though?”

You and everybody else heard two strings of curses and the lights came on, “And the winner iiiiiss…THE BLUE TEAM!”

You jumped up, “Heck yeah!” Billy came running up to you and you high-fived, “Good work, Bill!”

“You too, baby, even if you died within the first few minutes.”

You shrugged, “I tried.”


End file.
